


A Toasty Situation

by HumanityIsNotBeautiful



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: CBT, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Futa Kaede, Futanari, Multi, Shameless Smut, Shuichi fucks a toaster, Smut, Toaster CBT, Toaster fucking, lizard dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityIsNotBeautiful/pseuds/HumanityIsNotBeautiful
Summary: Shuichi's lonely after Kaede left for a concert, so he turns to other means of pleasure.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Toaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Toasty Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowAether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAether/gifts).



Shuichi eyed the toaster that was on his kitchen counter. As a signal of their marriage, it was the first thing he bought with Kaede. It was a strange thing to buy, but, it was charming in a way.

It had been a week since Kaede left. She had a concert in another country, and she'd be staying there for a week. She was to be coming home today, but, Shuichi couldn't help himself. The loneliness without her was too much to bear. He knew it was wrong to do anything about it. He would be faithful to Kaede, and Kaede only.

But, what about something that signified their marriage?

Shuichi's gaze became more defined, as he stared down at the silver toaster. No. It was wrong, wasn't it? Ignoring the morality, it was a toaster. Shuichi was a human.

But, it was a sign of their love. A sign that they'd love each other unconditionally, no matter what.

Swallowing his pride and dignity, Shuichi plugged the toaster in. Slowly zipping down his pants, he set the toaster on it's side. The holes in it were just big enough to fit in. Gently panting, Shuichi plunged his cock into the toaster. He shivered, as the cold metal touched his warm flesh. His shaft twitching, he thrusted once. The sensation was amazing. The steel softly rubbing his cock, combined with the breadcrumbs grinding against the tip created a feeling that could only induce pure ecstasy. His speed increased, as he grasped the small rubber legs of the toaster.

Before he knew it, he couldn't help himself anymore. He shot his load deep into the toaster, moaning loudly. He pulled his cock out, dripping in a mix of cum and crumbs. He leaned in, kissing the toaster's perky heat dial. That's when he had an idea. He gently turned the dial to the right, as he could feel the toaster warm up. He gently put his fingers in, feeling the heat, until it was just right. He could practically hear the toaster moaning with each finger put in, and he felt bad for leaving it each time. However, he'd give it something more.

At the right heat, Shuichi put his cock in again, still dripping with semen. It burned, but the pleasure was too overbearing, outriding the pain. The hot metal melted into itself, thanks to the extra friction created by Shuichi's intense thrusting. He could feel his dick burning, as the cum left on it caramelized. The mixed in bread would create a tasty snack, he thought. After a few seconds, his cock was burning, both with pleasure, and literally. As his tingling, flaming sensation peaked, he released his warm cum into the even warmer toaster.

He gently pulled his cock out, turning off the toaster. He stared down at his charred cock. It had been turned to a smoky black color. The caramel cum was still stuck to it, looking like a delicious treat.

The pain finally set in, both physically, and mentally. Shuichi screamed, realizing what he had done. He had burnt his dick in a toaster. He reached down for it, but one touch caused it to snap. His severed dick fell to the floor. No blood, however. It was like an overcooked bread stick, snapping in half.

He picked it up, slowly licking the tip. He was right. The caramel tasted amazing.

He heard the door open, and his eyes widened.

Kaede was home.

Shuichi froze up, as Kaede walked into the kitchen. She dropped her bags, her mouth agape in shock. She stared at the knocked over toaster, dripping with cum. Then, she stared at Shuichi, licking his severed member.

"I... I can explain...!" Shuichi shouted in desperation. Kaede smiled, grabbing the cock from Shuichi's hands. She pulled down his pants, and cupped his soft cheeks. "K-Kaede... What are you doing...?" He asked, softly whimpering.

Kaede smiled. "Don't worry, you'll see..."

She shoved the snapped dick into Shuichi's tight ass, as Shuichi moaned gently. He panted like a dog, as Kaede slid it in and out. His cries of pleasure rung throughout the room, as Kaede increased her speed. At last, Shuichi fell to the floor, his ass stuffed with his own crispy cock. Presenting his ass to Kaede, she smiled, and pulled the dick out. She pressed her tongue gently against Shuichi's ass, as the boy groaned in anticipation.

Kaede pushed her tongue in, as Shuichi's anus wrapped around it. She stroked her own scaly cock, as her tongue ventured deeper into Shuichi's gaping asshole.

At last, she pulled out. Whipping out her giant lizard cock, she presented it to Shuichi. The boy giggled. "I didn't know you had that..."

Kaede smiled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it..." With that, she put her dick into Shuichi's tight ass, thrusting in and out slowly. The scales on her cock grinded up against the walls of Shuichi's soft butthole. The two of them moaned in ecstasy, as saliva dripped from their mouths. Their primal instincts purely controlled them now. With one final grunt of dominating authority, Kaede released her giant, flooding load into Shuichi's ass. It shot so far, that it even reached Shuichi's own prostate. The boy let out a loud groan in pleasure, before dropping his head to the floor.

That night, the two of them shared a nice dinner.

The dinner was Shuichi's fried cock.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all might be freaked out by reading this, but trust me, I am NOT into this. Please. I made this because a friend on Discord made me do it. Blame them for this monstrosity of a fanfic. This was purposefully made to be cursed.


End file.
